


Not a trick of the mind, only love

by chokoretominto



Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, hanakotoba
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Día siete de la AsaNoya Week 2020Tema: Soulmate AU—Tú sabes bien que hay maneras de amar. Que las almas gemelas están destinadas, y gracias a características específicas que aplican para ambos, son capaces de encontrarse y reconocerse entre sí. Hay muchas maneras, y estoy seguro de que hay un montón más que aún no conocemos.Pero es una señal del universo, ¿sabes? No lo veas como una imposición. Míralo de la forma más optimista posible. Hay personas que se quieren, y que no son “la una para la otra”. Y saben que todo les grita en contra, que las probabilidades y la suerte les indican que la relación irá mal. Pero se arriesgan; porque el hilo rojo puede enredarse muchas veces, y eso no significa errar.O de cómo aquí hay más DaiSuga que AsaNoya.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Not a trick of the mind, only love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BilingualShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/gifts).



> El título está inspirado en una canción de Snow Patrol: [Just Say Yes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vW1hv37imjw)

Un día de invierno, las muñecas de Suga decidieron teñirse de color rosa palo. Era completamente inusual, porque todos estaban acostumbrados a apreciar la coloración verde azulada sobre su piel, cada vez que elevaba los brazos para colocar el balón. El primero que se preocupó, fue Daichi. Asahi hizo un escándalo momentáneo, pero no pasó de eso. Nadie imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder; y los tintes rosáceos no fueron más que una premonición del rosa que suele adornar los capullos de las flores durante la primavera.

—No duele, no pica, no arde. Ni siquiera se siente rugoso al tacto, toquen. —Suga extendió las muñecas hacia el resto de los de tercero, quienes se alejaron instintivamente al ver tan de cerca los manchones rosados sobre la piel nívea. Shimizu se animó a palpar con la yema de los dedos la musculatura llana de textura suave. Lo único que sentía si hacía presión, era el rebote de las venas verdosas, que estaban muy a flor de piel en los antebrazos del vicecapitán. Quizás algún tendón que se destacaba por lo delgado de su contextura, más allá de eso, nada.

—Es cierto, no se siente extraño. Es como si te hubieses tatuado.

—No te tatuaste, ¿verdad?

Suga entornó los ojos y golpeó a Asahi en las costillas. Lo miró con una mueca de desagrado, completamente indiferente al intenso dolor que sentía el castaño justo en el lugar donde supone, está su diafragma.

—No tengo edad para eso aún. Tampoco tengo dinero. No sé qué podrá ser.

Daichi tocó la piel suave sin aviso previo. El toque era gentil, y los dedos de Daichi hacían cosquillas en la zona delicada. La yema de sus dedos no era rugosa, a diferencia de los dedos de Suga; y al peliplateado le agradó de sobremanera el contacto suave contra su piel. Cuando Daichi alejó las manos, instantáneamente, la coloración se tornó azul. Daichi dio un respingo, y Suga ahogó un grito entre sus manos. 

—¿¡Por qué cambió!? —exclamó Daichi asustado. Tomó a Suga por las muñecas para comprobar que el cambio de color había sido evidente. Pero en cuanto volvió a palpar la zona, el rosa pálido tomó protagonismo nuevamente sobre la piel nívea del vicecapitán.

—Suga, ¿estás bien? ¿no te duele? —el moreno sentía sincera preocupación. Shimizu y Asahi no lograban comprender el contexto de la situación, porque estaban distraídos en sus apuntes mientras todo ocurrió. Suga, comenzaba a comprender, quizá, lo que sucedía. Su rostro estaba de color rojo, y sus ojos brillaban del susto.

—Creo que sí, duele un poco. ¿Puedo ir a casa? Prometo que mañana les ayudo con las materias. Ahora no me siento bien.

Asahi y Shimizu asintieron con lentitud. Daichi negó. 

—Si te sientes mal, no puedo dejar que te vayas solo. Te iré a dejar a casa.

—No es necesario Dai, de verdad —el tono de voz de Suga, más que como una respuesta clara y concisa, sonó como una súplica. Lo mismo reflejaban sus ojos color miel, y Daichi, que comprendía perfectamente la profundidad de la mirada de su mejor amigo, decidió dejarlo ir. 

A pesar de eso, seguía preocupado. Tenía la extraña sensación de que a Suga le pasaba algo relacionado con él. Y no sabía si debía esperanzarse o prepararse para algo malo con respecto a eso.

—Avisa cuando llegues. Y si pasa cualquier cosa, nos llamas.

Suga asintió sonriendo, y se alejó de la mesa de los chicos, atravesando el pasillo de madera caoba rodeado por millares de libros.

En casa, frente a la laptop, no se atrevía a tipear. Era mejor hacerse un té de manzanilla, a ver si se le pasaba el nerviosismo y la cabeza le dejaba de latir. ¿Por qué el color se desvaneció cuando Daichi volvió a tocarlo? No quería saberlo. ¿O sí? no sabía con claridad.

Decidió hablarle a Noya. Experto en temas extraños; fan absoluto de la forma tan curiosa en la que se rige el amor en el mundo. Si era eso, iba a desfallecer. Si era Daichi, moriría dos veces.

Le sacó una foto a su muñeca izquierda; ya no teñida de rosa, ahora pintada en azul acuoso. Le envió la imagen por Line; Noya comenzó a escribir de inmediato. Suga bloqueó el celular y ahogó un grito contra la almohada. Estaba seguro de que sí era lo que pensaba.

Se armó de valor para desbloquear el teléfono. Pensó que Noya le iba a responder con histeria y demasiado entusiasmo, como siempre lo hace, pero había solamente una frase en el globo de texto.

_"Estoy yendo a tu casa justo ahora"._

Supuso que vendría corriendo, o en bicicleta, así que decidió preparar leche y galletas para él. De haber tenido helado, le habría dado uno, pero estaban en invierno, y el frío incitaba más a comer carbohidratos en masas, que diluidos en hielo de colores. La leche achocolatada se la serviría fría. Contribuiría a quitarle el calor.

Suga miró el líquido café-rosáceo en el vaso frente a él. El color era casi idéntico al tono de piel de Daichi. Incluso tenía el undertone magenta claro. ¿Podría teñirse la piel de Daichi tan fácil como la suya? ¿Qué significaban los colores? ¿Sería Daichi quién le correspondería?

Fue como si pateasen la puerta; no un golpe sutil con los nudillos, sino, un estruendo intermitente que reclamaba con urgencia que abrieran. Noya, más que querer abrir la puerta, parecía que quería desentrañar los secretos del universo, escondidos en el pecho del armador. Suga llevó las cosas a la mesa, con calma y paciencia. Luego fue a abrir.

—¡Suga-san, Suga-san, Suga-san! Por fin, por fin, _por fin_ pasa en el Karasuno, algo interesante.

Noya saltaba, gritaba, y hacía bailes extraños. Estaba nadando en endorfina pura y no cabía en sí de la emoción. Suga, por un instante, cuestionó si era buena idea darle azúcar.

—Noya, explícame qué está pasando, porque yo no entiendo nada.

Contrario a lo que pensaba Suga, Noya fue capaz de controlarse y sentarse quieto en el sofá de la sala. Tenía el cabello peinado hacia abajo, con el mechón rubio aun goteando agua cristalina y perfumada. Llevaba una sudadera ancha, de color rojo intenso que rezaba _"Ejército de un solo hombre"_ en kanjis color negro. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y la piel clara se mostraba llena de magulladuras en los antebrazos, como siempre. Noya tomó una galleta, y al ver que no cabía en el vaso para poder remojarla, hizo un puchero y comenzó a hablar.

—Tú sabes bien que hay maneras de amar. Que las almas gemelas están destinadas, y gracias a características específicas que aplican para ambos, son capaces de encontrarse y reconocerse entre sí. Hay muchas maneras, y estoy seguro de que hay un montón más que aún no conocemos —Noya estiró los brazos hacia el tazón que Suga le alargaba. Este sí tenía el borde lo suficientemente ancho como para que la galleta se mojara con la leche. Las chispas de chocolate ablandadas por la humedad fría debían ser declaradas patrimonio cultural inmaterial de la UNESCO. Igual que el helado Gari-Gari-kun, y el cabello suelto de Asahi. Cuando Noya fuese presidente del mundo, lo iba a declarar.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—Suga-san, sabes bien que me hablaste porque soy quien más sabe de estas cosas, porque llevo esperando un romance así desde que entré al Karasuno. No te hagas el inocente.

Noya tomó un sorbo largo de leche, mientras Suga comenzaba a jalar de sus mechones plateados con ansiedad frustrada. Primero, por no saber qué estaba pasando con sus sentimientos. Segundo, no tenía idea de _cómo_ funcionaba la "manera" que se había manifestado en su cuerpo. Tercero, Noya estaba llenando la alfombra de migas.

—Tu manera es relativamente común, y está más o menos bien estudiada. Hay una de las dos personas que comienza a tener sentimientos por la otra. En esa persona, no sucede nada, generalmente porque la pureza de sus sentimientos no les causa el sufrimiento innecesario de hacerse ilusiones. Cuando la persona de quien gusta, corresponde sus sentimientos, o tiene sentimientos similares a los del primer enamorado, aparecen los tintes. Esto es complejo, pero hermoso a la vez, porque no es como si estuvieran estrictamente determinados a amarse. Yo diría que en casos así, las almas gemelas son capaces de construirse. Es lo honesto y real de los sentimientos lo que establece a la pareja como tal, más que una predisposición anterior.

Noya hablaba de forma tan académica, que Suga lo observaba con la boca abierta; su semblante adornado en pura incredulidad. Realmente el tema le apasionaba mucho más de lo que él podía especular.

—O sea que alguien lleva todo este tiempo queriéndome y yo no sabía, y recién, tan sólo hace unos pocos días, ¿fui capaz de sentir lo mismo?

—Así es —Noya tenía un bigote café claro de leche.

—Esto entonces, ¿es una señal concisa de que soy correspondido?

—Sí, y no sé por qué estás asustado. Es obvio que Daichi-san iba a corresponderte.

Suga soltó un gritito ahogado, que sonaba más a uno de esos quejidos que emiten los pollos de hule, que a un sonido humano salido desde su laringe. Daichi llevaba quizás desde hace cuánto tiempo queriéndolo y él ni siquiera había reparado en ello. Se había cuestionado sus sentimientos durante algunas semanas, y recién ahora estaba siendo capaz de esclarecer _algo_. Daichi lo tenía todo claro desde hace mucho, y él estaba sólo causándole sufrimiento.

—Mira Suga, yo sé que es una situación compleja; que hay mucho en juego, y ni hablar de tener que conversar con tus padres —Noya sujetaba el tazón con manos temblorosas. Sus mejillas se teñían en ese color rosa que a Suga tanto le acomplejaba, pero, por el contrario, el calor parecía no molestar al líbero. Una sonrisa suave se dibujó en su rostro, mientras evocaba la imagen de alguien a quien quería—. Pero es una señal del universo, ¿sabes? No lo veas como una imposición. Míralo de la forma más optimista posible. Hay personas que se quieren, y que no son _“la una para la otra”_. Y saben que todo les grita en contra, que las probabilidades y la suerte les indican que la relación irá mal. Pero se arriesgan; porque el hilo rojo puede enredarse muchas veces, y eso no significa errar.

Suga debía replantearse la imagen que tenía de Noya. Hablaba con tanta sabiduría que no sabía si realmente estaba frente al líbero del Karasuno.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hiciste con Noya?

Noya hizo un puchero, pero se echó a reír en tanto vio el rostro de Suga un poco más iluminado. —Te hará bien hablar con Daichi-san. Es más, creo que se lo debes. Deberías comprarle flores e ir a declararte.

El rostro de Suga se tiñó en rojo. Y en celeste. Sus mejillas eran una mezcla extraña de colores y Noya comenzó a hacer aspavientos en torno al vicecapitán.

—Bendito quien haya sido el que inventó el mundo, y estas formas tan bonitas de amar.

Asahi siempre fue un niño frágil, tímido y retraído; aunque todo eso abarcaba sólo su personalidad. Su apariencia dictaba la idea de un carácter completamente diferente.

Siempre había estado entre los más altos de su salón. No le encantaba particularmente, pero desde que había descubierto el volleyball; agradecía su genética fuerte y maciza, y apreciaba a regañadientes los centímetros que lo hacían destacar por sobre el resto.

Sus colores eran el más puro café acaramelado; como siempre le decía su abuela. Su tez morena reflejaba la dulzura tersa de la azúcar tostada; y el marrón oscuro de su cabello y ojos hacían la parte de café amargo. Asahi amaba la metáfora poética, porque lo describía perfectamente. Era dulce y agradable en el interior; suave y maleable como el caramelo líquido. Pero lucía robusto y peligroso en el exterior; quizás caliente y amargo, como el café oscuro de los sobres instantáneos.

Por eso, cuando entró a la escuela media, casi todos los chicos de su curso temían lo que el chico de corazón cristalino pudiera hacer. Y Asahi se sentía terriblemente mal, por no poder entablar una conversación con alguien sin que, a los pocos segundos de plática, la persona saliera corriendo.

El único capaz de platicar con él horas y horas, era Noya; el entusiasta de las historias de almas gemelas.

Era cursi, un romántico empedernido; escribía poemas y deshojaba margaritas. Pero era consciente de que el amor en realidad, no era color de rosa, por mucho que existiesen las almas gemelas.

Si Asahi tuviese que describirlo, sería como un remolino de ojos color ámbar. Una promesa de torbellino, chispeante, eléctrico. Nishinoya tenía esa cualidad estática que antecede a los temporales en las zonas tropicales de Asia. Es como un vendaval; el único capaz de hacerle frente a su apariencia de café amargo. Fue un alivio conocerlo en segundo, porque para esa época, Suga y Daichi se ensimismaban demasiado estando el uno con el otro.

Noya le había enseñado sus poemas, y Asahi le había regalado un cuaderno con haikus escritos por él. Su relación se había construido en torno a las malinterpretaciones que la gente solía hacer de sus apariencias y la eterna intriga de las maneras de amar. Era un misterio el por qué se llevaban tan bien. Noya era fuego, Asahi era hielo. Literalmente, sus nombres eran anochecer y amanecer, si estos eran escritos en kanji. Sus apellidos y sus fechas de nacimiento se contraponían, de igual manera. Eran como el reflejo inverso del otro.

—Y Suga no tenía idea de que Daichi lo quería. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! —Noya hablaba con la boca llena de risa, sus fantasías más esperadas materializadas por fin, en el equipo de volleyball.

—¿Ah sí? —interrogó Asahi sonriendo— ¿y ya están de novios? —la estrella del equipo sostenía el teléfono entre el hombro y el oído, con los brazos libres para acariciar las hojas de las plantas en el balcón. Con un pulverizador, dejaba caer una lluvia finísima e iridiscente. El añil del arcoíris le hacía pensar en los sueños que tenía con Noya.

—Creo que aún no hablan de lo sucedido. Suga estaba muy asustado. Lo entiendo, pero creo que ya tienen todo para poder comenzar algo.

Noya doblaba con esmero el uniforme anaranjado. Si él fuera Suga, no le temería a nada.

—¿Y qué hay de nosotros, Noya?

Yuu tragó saliva. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y se llenaron de lágrimas. Él estaba infinitamente asustado; no podía corresponderle a Asahi. A pesar de amarlo con fascinación, y considerar que era lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida, no podía. Debía esperar a su alma gemela, encontrar una manera maravillosa en la que pudiesen amarse.

—Asahi, tú sabes que no… no. Perdón, Asa.

Asahi miraba el paisaje verde desde la barandilla del balcón. La barbilla reposando en su mano izquierda. Suspiró y evocó aquella vez en que Noya se había permitido quererlo.

La mezcla armoniosa de colores se veía dolorosa; pero a Asahi le encantaba. Tenía una debilidad por los moretones de Noya, y quería besar y acariciar cada uno hasta que la piel volviera a tornarse lisa y blanca. Podía gastar la noche entera, si hacía falta.

Era de aquellas noches en las que te atiborras a chucherías con tu mejor amigo; mientras observas una película de terror, o algún estreno adolescente en Netflix. Eso, para la gente normal. Ellos se habían entretenido descifrando los significados de algunos tipos de flores, el hanakotoba.

—Mira, las begonias te representan perfectamente. —Noya acercó el libro al rostro moreno del mayor, que se encontraba sacando flores secas de entre sus cuadernos de escritura. Los pensamientos prensados eran perfectos para ponerlos en cartas.

—Timidez —Asahi sonrió apenado. Era su flor definitivamente.

—Aunque si yo tuviese que regalarte flores, te regalaría jazmines.

Noya volteó las páginas, rehuyendo a la mirada cálida de la estrella. Quería que algo pasara entre ellos. Estaba convencido de que alguna manifestación debía tomar lugar, _algo._

Las manos de Asahi acunaban perfectamente su rostro. Eran grandes y cálidas, y un poco rugosas; pero lo sostenían como si sus facciones estuviesen cinceladas en el cristal más fino. Era su primer beso, y los labios del castaño eran lo más dulce que pudiese existir. Más que el helado frío en verano; más dulces que una sonrisa de Kiyoko.

Noya era salvaje, y no tardó en invadir la boca ajena con su lengua. Sintió contra su piel el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Asahi, y sonrió en medio del beso.

Asahi podía lucir muy tímido, y ser indeciso incluso con algo tan simple como elegir de postre flan, o anmitsu. Pero cuando sabía lo que quería, ponía todo su esfuerzo en disfrutar aquello que anhelaba. No tardó en tomar a Noya por las caderas, hasta sentarlo en su regazo. Lo acorraló contra los almohadones suaves de la cama, y Yuu nunca lo había visto _así._

—Yuu.

—Mh. Sí. Todo —la voz del líbero era apenas audible; un hilo de seda enredado en los brazos fuertes de la estrella, _su estrella_ —. Haz lo que quieras, Asahi. _Comienza a quererme, yo seré todo tuyo._

Se deshizo del peinado habitual que llevaba Asahi, y hundió la nariz entre las hebras color chocolate. Olía a vainilla y a café, y estaba seguro de que, en algún otro plano, en una sinestesia extraña; los amaneceres tenían ese aroma impregnado en el tono amarillento que adquirían las nubes. Los sueños materializados olían como Asahi, y nunca nada le iba a estremecer tanto como él. Sólo Asahi podía cansarlo así, tan placenteramente, sin moretones ni cristales en los músculos.

Despertó con el aroma del rematador impregnado en la nariz. El café avainillado; el sol amarillo entrando entre las persianas. Estiró las piernas, pero sólo sintió las sábanas frías y arrugadas a su lado. Asahi estaba en la cocina, preparando desayuno. No podía creer que se había despertado antes que él.

—Tan temprano —susurró Noya mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. Sintió el cuerpo de Asahi reverberar contra su pecho, en una risa pura calidez y gravedad.

—No es como si hubiese dormido mucho. No contigo a mi lado.

Noya lo soltó asustado. —¿Te pateé?

Asahi lo miró incrédulo, y se carcajeó con los tazones de arroz entre las manos. —No —sonrió ladino. Esa sonrisa que infartaba, con los mechones castaño oscuro cubriéndole los ojos; la promesa de que el mundo era un poco más bueno sólo por la existencia de Nishinoya—. Tenía que aprovechar de verte dormir, es inusual verte tan calmo.

Noya imaginaba lo que sentían los buñuelos al hornearse. El chocolate fundido por dentro, el calor envolvente y la suavidad infinita. Así se sentía él cuando el moreno decía cosas como esa.

Se sentó a la mesa sin dificultad. Asahi lo miraba preocupado.

—No… ¿te duele?

Ahí estaba de vuelta, la estrella tímida de siempre preocupándose en exceso por él. Ya había sido lo suficientemente delicado anoche; no debía preocuparse más.

—Nada, a pesar de que sí que eres grande —el arroz tibio junto con el salmón ahumado sabía delicioso—. De hecho, me siento reparado, un poco menos adolorido por el entrenamiento de ayer.

Asahi, ruborizado hasta las orejas, no reparó en que Nishinoya se manoseaba por todas partes, en busca de ese algo.

—Asahi, no hay nada —el tono de preocupación en su voz servía para derrumbar una ciudad entera.

Ni una marca, ni un color, nada extraño en la piel. Ni rastro de que Asahi era su alma gemela.

Asahi no podía sacarse la negativa de la cabeza.

—Noya, los hilos rojos son así; se enredan, se estiran. Incluso se cortan. Y eso no significa errar.

Era lo que le había dicho a Suga la tarde que lo fue a ver. Pero no podía.

—De verdad no puedo amarte, Asa.

El tono de marcado, y el vacío de su voz, agrietaban aún más su corazón.

La práctica estaba siendo un desastre. Así lo preveía, porque si él y Nishinoya no comparten la complicidad habitual, los balones vuelan sin dirección establecida, y las recepciones terminan siendo un asco. Pero estaba seguro de que no era por la culpa de ambos.

—Daichi, concéntrate —Suga regañaba al capitán desde el otro lado de la red. Sonaba más a una orden imperativa sin fuerza, que a regaño.

—¿Te estás convenciendo a ti mismo?

Suga golpeó el balón contra la red, intentando alcanzar a Daichi, pero lo único que logró fue que la pelota azul y amarilla rebotara y se estampara contra el rostro apagado de la estrella.

—¡Deja de pensar en mí, Sawamura!

El rostro de Daichi se coloreó en celeste y naranjo, y todo el equipo comenzó a gritar como si estuviesen en medio de un partido oficial.

—¡Daichi-san, tu cara! —Noya corrió desbocado hacia el capitán, reafirmando todas las teorías que llevaba desarrollando en torno a esos dos. Asahi, aún adolorido, (tanto por Noya, como por Suga) no pudo reprimir su curiosidad, y estaba junto al líbero escrutando la piel oscura de su amigo.

—¿Pueden ennoviarse de una vez por todas? —interrogó Tanaka. Daichi le dirigió una mirada de muerte.

Noya, distraído, observaba el perfil delicado de Asahi. A veces sentía que no tenía apariencia de asiático. Su párpado doble, enmarcando sus ojos grandes y diáfanos, con pestañas demasiado largas. La quijada cuadrada y marcada; extrañaba besar ahí, donde la piel comienza a raspar un poco… las mejillas ligeramente huecas, el cabello suelto y sedoso. Asahi era hermoso, y Noya lo quería, de verdad lo quería, tanto, _tanto._ Y no quería, ni podía perderlo. Pero ganarlo _así_ , sin una confirmación cósmica de por medio, era demasiado para él.

—Ah, Asahi, estás sangrando —Shimizu tomó a Asahi de la barbilla, y dejó visible para Noya, un corte ínfimo en su labio—. Debe haber sido el balón.

Nishinoya, casi por inercia, acercó sus dedos a los labios del mayor. Asahi soltó un quejido, y Noya pensó en que no había forma en que no le hiciera daño.

Se fue a casa con un dejo agridulce en el corazón. Feliz porque Suga y Daichi por fin podrían darse una oportunidad; terriblemente triste por Asahi. El cielo era una metáfora de su ánimo ahora mismo. Llovía torrencialmente, y él sólo quería llegar a casa y llorar como las nubes.

Despertó porque el sonido de notificación incesante no daba tregua a Morfeo. Eran las 22:49 y tenía una retahíla de mensajes de Asahi en Line.

_“Estoy afuera, necesito hablar contigo”._

Noya se enfundó en una chaqueta pesada, y bajó las escaleras con sigilo para no despertar a su familia. Aún llovía a cántaros, y Asahi estaba empapado esperando sentado en el umbral de la puerta. Noya lo hizo entrar con urgencia, inundando casi por completo el genkan de su casa.

Lo observó desde el escalón, ligeramente más alto de lo habitual. Tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarlo. Lucía indefenso con el rostro mojado, y el cabello pegado a su piel. Un metro ochenta y tanto de fragilidad.

—Traeré una toalla.

Asahi lo alcanzó, tironeando su ropa, y le besó. Los labios de Noya alcanzaron apenas la comisura de sus labios, pero el alivio fue casi instantáneo.

La corriente eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo impedía que pudiese encontrar una toalla perfumada de un tamaño adecuado. Se la tendió, y el moreno le sonrió cálido. Se sentía un poco más humano cada vez que Asahi sonreía así.

—Tengo una teoría, Noya —Asahi tiritaba sentado en el escalón del genkan. Una luz tenue que se filtraba desde la calle inundaba de un color naranjo cálido su rostro frío. Noya alcanzó sus manos, y besó con suavidad los nudillos contrarios, intentando transmitirle calidez—. Somos almas gemelas, almas gemelas que pueden curarse la una a la otra.

El brillo en los ojos de Noya le confirmó que aún no perdía la esperanza, que nunca lo había hecho, después de todo.

—Cuando me tocaste el labio, sentí dolor, pero luego la sangre cesó. Ahora, cuando te besé, lo comprobé —Asahi daba golpecitos contra su piel; una línea de color claro era apenas visible. Lo normal era ver una costra, en su lugar, la herida había cicatrizado sorprendentemente rápido—. Puedes sanarme, Noya.

Asahi alcanzó el brazo delgado y blanquecino de Noya, pintado entero con moretones de tonalidades frías. Besó con labios entumecidos la piel resentida y delicada, desdibujando los manchones de sangre acumulada. Desaparecían al contacto; si acariciaba se atenuaban, y bastaba presionar con suavidad para que estos se diluyeran por completo.

—Asahi, perdóname —Noya lloraba contra su pecho—. Tenía tanto miedo, y me había cegado tanto en las ideas. Pero te quiero, de verdad que te quiero muchísimo.

Asahi acariciaba los mechones suaves del líbero con cariño infinito. —Yo siempre siento un tirón en el meñique cada vez que nos alejamos. Ahora logramos desenredar el hilo.

—Es una manera relativamente menos común, pero existe —Daichi hablaba mientras mantenía la vista fija en el celular—. La de Suga y la mía es la más común, pero la de ustedes definitivamente es una en un millón.

—La _nuestra_ , querrás decir, capitán —Tanaka se cubría la boca mientras desviaba la mirada, intentando aguantar la risa. Daichi lo iba a matar a recepciones de pecho más tarde, pero reírse de él valía la pena.

—No sabía que te interesaban esos temas, Daichi —Asahi miraba por encima de su hombro, leyendo en el celular del capitán un blog sobre almas gemelas. Ahí salía bien explicado lo que les pasaba a Noya y a él. No era una construcción del amor, eran almas gemelas destinadas a encontrarse en esta y otras vidas.

—Cuando me enamoré comenzó a interesarme.

El flechazo en el corazón de Suga fue instantáneo. Yuu y Asahi miraban la escena enternecidos, de igual forma, con las manos enlazadas. Tsukishima procuraba no hacer arcadas.

—Bueno, ahí dice que también debería haber más manifestaciones físicas. Me basta con ahorrarme millones de yenes en ir a un hospital —Noya no podía estar más contento por la manera de amar que le había tocado. Había algo más profundo que poder curar lo físico; la responsabilidad de cuidar y reparar el corazón de cristal de Asahi. Ahora lo sostenía en sus manos, y no lo dejaría caer nunca.

La hojarasca crujiente se recogió en verde limón, y el rosado pasó de las mejillas, a los cerezos. Florecía en Miyagi y en el corazón de los de tercero. Las vacaciones de primavera no demoraron en llegar, con salidas a parques hermosos, y las recientemente estrenadas “citas dobles”. Noya quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Asahi, para ver qué más podían descubrir el uno del otro.

—Puedes venir a mi casa este fin de semana, mis papás no estarán.

Dejó caer la invitación de manera casual, mientras escondía el rostro sonrojado entre las estanterías llenas de paquetes de frituras. Asahi dejó sus dedos correr suavemente por la nuca del menor, haciendo que el cuerpo entero de Noya cosquilleara de anhelo.

—¿Quieres que prepare algo para comer?

—Onigiris, y tarta de frutilla, si quieres —Nishinoya le sonrió ladino, con ojos brillantes de súplica.

—Por fin podré quererte bien de nuevo —susurró suave contra su oído. Noya no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta decisión la estrella, así, de repente.

El viernes en la noche Asahi ya estaba en casa de Noya. Lo observaba distraído mientras el menor ordenaba su cuarto. La figura menuda del líbero era fascinante. No sabía cómo podía guardar tanta energía en su cuerpo tan pequeño. Se había dejado crecer el cabello, y se permitía dejarlo libre; enredaba los dedos entre las hebras finas y lo peinaba hacia atrás. A Asahi cada vez le gustaba más.

—¿Puedes ordenar más tarde? —Asahi no esperó una confirmación. Tomó la muñeca de Noya y lo atrajo hacia sí. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la diferencia de altura, pero bastaba con levantar la barbilla contraria, y él inclinarse un poco, para alcanzar los labios del líbero.

Lo empujó con su cuerpo, hasta dejarlo sentado en la cama, y se arrodilló frente a él. Nishinoya lo observaba con los ojos como platos; los labios hinchados de deseo y anticipación. Se deshizo de la playera contraria, y comenzó a besar y lamer los hombros de Noya. Dejaba mordidas en las clavículas, y en sectores del cuello succionaba con suavidad. La piel ligeramente enrojecida se disolvía en naranjo y amarillo.

—Yuu…

Noya mantenía los ojos cerrados. Soltó un quejido por el cese de la atención sobre su piel.

—Tu piel, Noya —Asahi delineó los colores con suavidad sobre la piel. Los dedos dibujaban figuras en la dermis surcada de nubecillas—. Creo que te dibujé un amanecer.

Noya miró su hombro con dificultad. Las nubecillas se coloreaban en la reminiscencia que dejan los moretones al sanarse. Las formas redondeadas de algodón parecían hechas con tinta blanca.

—¡Yo sabía que había más cosas por descubrir! —Noya besó la mejilla de Asahi, y sus labios se marcaron en un rojizo intenso. Si besaba por el cuello, los colores se oscurecían, hasta convertirse en azul profundo. Las estrellas se dibujaban con fuerza en blanco holográfico.

Así transcurrió un buen rato, en que el cuerpo de ambos se coloreó y dibujo en anocheceres y amaneceres cálidos. Al finalizar, Noya se durmió sobre el pecho de Asahi, y el moreno le tomó las muñecas para seguir diluyendo los moretones en los antebrazos. Besaba y acariciaba con tranquilidad la piel nívea teñida en morado y verde azulado. Noya se removió con dificultad, y sonrió por el tacto tranquilo del mayor.

—¿Te imaginas Daichi y Suga tuvieran nuestra manera? A Suga se le mancharía la piel de color café, o quizá, le aparecerían terrones. No, ¡ya sé! A Suga le aparecerían cubos de tierra. De los de Minecraft.

Noya y Asahi no quedan marcados más que al hacer el amor. Los besos dulces colorean galaxias llenas de estrellas en la piel del otro; aparecen cúmulos similares a moretones, con colores más vivos, y no dolorosos. Sentimientos más intensos hacen que aparezcan cielos de anocheceres o amaneceres.

Se evidencia que se aman, porque no se borran hasta días después. Pero eso era lo que anhelaban tanto; que el amor que se tienen desdibuje, o coloree en lo impoluto de sus pieles.

**Author's Note:**

> NO ME CREO QUE HICE LA WEEK COMPLETA AAAAAAAAA  
> Temo haber plagiado este Soulmate AU, porque no he leído muchos XD pero se me hacía muy cute y muy AsaNoya la idea <3 Gracias a quienes leyeron esta travesía de siete días, me gustó un montón escribir sobre estos niños preciosos, y mitigó mucho el dolor del fin del manga :c  
> Pero mientras estemos con Haikyuu!!, ¡Somos invencibles!
> 
> -C
> 
> PD: Aaaaaamngie, este era el OS que te debía, no sé de dónde ni de cuando, pero acá está por fin ajajaja, espero que te haya gustado, y que haya reflejado fielmente a tu OTP <3


End file.
